Talk:You Are Not Alone/@comment-5261392-20140528023457
Since you've all introduced me to such wonderful shows, I thought I'd give back and suggest some shows that most of the wiki doesn't watch, in case any of you are looking for a new show to watch c: *'My Mad Fat Diary - '''Annie introduced me to this show and I'm SO glad she did, because this is truly one of the most brilliant shows I've ever watched. First of all, the way it's told is so unique and intriguing. It's told from the point of view from a depressed, overweight girl.To give a brief summary - Rae Earl, the protagonist, spent a few months in a psychiatric ward for mental illnesses. The show focuses on the issues she faces as she emerges out of the hospital and she often gives inner monologues, which are the absolute best things ever. This show is equal parts emotional and funny, it has a way of entertaining you and pulling at your heartstrings, and the main character is super unconventional and relatable. Everything about this show is perfection and it's only 12 episodes. *'Freaks and Geeks - 'Sarah introduced me to this show and I love it. It's a comedy/drama and intertwines both genres in a pretty great way, there are relatable, realistic characters, it has the perfect balance of serious and humorous plots, Sam Weir has the ultimate bitch face, young James Franco, only 18 episodes, etc., etc. *'Avatar: The Last Airbender - 'THIS SHOW IS SO IMPORTANT. I've been watching it since I was a kid and it has honestly helped shaped me into the person I am today. Despite being a kid's show, it offers such excellent and important morals and lessons. It has such amazaing characters, development of key characters and relationships (not necessarily referring to couples but moreso friendships and family relationships), plots, etc. It will make you laugh, it will make you cry, it will make you think about life in a different way, it will inspire you, it will teach you important things. Oh and there's also a blind character who breaks all the stereotypes of characters with disabilities on TV and kicks ass, females that are super badass, complex characters, etc. If you need any further convincing (I know I'm so bad at explaining myself sometimes omg), you can check out the A:TLA wiki, which is BEAUTIFUL btw. *'The O.C. - '''This show has quite a few watchers on the wiki - Cam, Dani, Ash, Tori, and others have watched it before me - but I still feel like it's less popular than shows like Skins UK, GOT, OTH, Shameless, etc. It's such a great show, honestly. It's about a poor, troubled boy from a young boy who's adopted by a philanthropic family and the son is socially awkward and he's in love with the popular HBIC and Ryan (the boy with the broken home) falls in love with Marissa, the beauty queen/alcoholic who's struggling to keep her image and the dynamic between the characters and the issues they face (such as alcoholism, death, affairs, assault, guns, etc.) are super interesting. That's my input. If any of you begin these shows, I hope you enjoy them ^_^